Fabulous
by IshiIchiMari
Summary: Apparently, Byakuya couldn't hold his liquor. That much, Renji knew. That and a drunk Byakuya leads to a… Eventful night, to say the least. Disclaimer: Don't own BLEACH or Characters.


Fabulous, a Christmas one shot—Byakuya/Renji.

Rated: M  
>Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or the Characters.<br>Summary: Apparently, Byakuya couldn't hold his liquor. That much, Renji knew. That and a drunk Byakuya leads to a… Eventful night, to say the least.

A/N: Merry Christmas, everyone. This is dedicated to Kaelyn-Chan, for her Christmas present.

-X-

Renji sighed. It was nine o'clock PM on the twenty fifth day of December. When normal people in the human world would be sitting at home with their families, laughing and having fun as they celebrated the holidays—Renji was stuck here. With his captain, doing work. Not that being with the stoic noble, Byakuya Kuchiki was not fun. No…. Renji quite enjoyed the slight glances, the coughs and stares he got when he did something wrong. That and he enjoyed getting the man tea, doing extra work and sitting there in an awkward silence.

Yup, holidays at the sixth division sure were exciting.

Glancing up at the clock, he could almost hear each individual 'ticking' sound as the seconds went by. Why did he have to be stuck in an office when all his friends—and even the other captains were at the local party? If he remembered correctly, Rangiku told him that even Hitsugaya-Taicho was giving her the night off to join them! So why was he the only one stuck at a desk, doing work? He could have swore that Byakuya was going to give him the day off… Or even the night off, at least—to celebrate the holidays. If not for Renji, but for himself. Didn't he want to stop working to see his sister, before she went to sleep? Shaking his head, Renji let out another sigh as he dipped his brush back into the ink, to work on his calligraphy for signing the formal letter all lieutenants had to sign for the head captain. He might as well make progress if anything, tonight…

"Abarai..."

Blinking, Renji looked up. As his eyes met the noble's face, he watched as the others' eyes met his and the man set his brush down slowly. "Yes, captain?"

Looking over at his subordinate, Byakuya rested his hand on the desk as he watched the man carefully. He knew it was rude of him to force the other to stay late, especially on this day of many—but there was a lot of work to do, and a lot of paperwork due to missions that were just completed in the human world before the holidays. They had left them sitting out too long and the noble would have preferred it to be done before they went on their break, which was supposed to start yesterday; but everyone was so caught up in the relief of having many missions solved, that they put all of their work on hold. Thus, making him regrettably have to ask Renji to stay with him at this time of night; while others were out celebrating.

Eyeing Renji for a moment, the raven haired man spoke softly as Renji's eyes met his. "You may leave for the night, if you wish."

Watching the other silently, Renji sat back in his chair as he slowly allowed the others' words to sink in. Grinning slightly, he sat up and leaned over his desk, running a hand through his pony tail as he began to stand. Looking over at the older man, Renji made his way around his desk as he allowed his hands to fall to his sides. "Thank you, Taicho." He spoke softly as he headed towards the door. Glancing over his shoulder, he watched as the noble looked down to resume his work and frowned—standing still.

Picking up his brush, Byakuya moved his hand as he continued to sign the massive amounts of paperwork on his desk. He slowly began to furrow his brows as he realized that the other was simply standing there, and had yet to exit the room. Glancing upwards, an eyebrow was raised as the noble sat up straight in his seat. "Is something the matter, Renji?" Watching the other shift on his feet, he remained silent—waiting for an answer.

Shaking his head, Renji gave the other a slight smile as he placed his hand into the tie at his waist, on his Shihakushō. "No, nothing's wrong Taicho." A slight frown began to form on the read heads lips as he reached up with his other hand and began to rub the back of his neck. "I was just wondering why ya weren't… You know, leaving."

Blinking slightly, Byakuya continued to watch the other as Renji spoke—before furrowing his brows once more as he sat back in his chair. "There is far too much paperwork that needs to be done, before I can retire for the night. Although, I said you may leave—so you can. I will finish up here, Renji." Waving a hand as he picked up his brush once more, the captain began to dip the brush back into the ink. "Go have fun, Abarai. You deserve the night off."

Cheeks turning a light shade of pink at the others' last comment, Renji shook his head once more as his own brows began to crease. "I won't feel right unless you come too, captain. It's not fair that you have to work…" Trailing off, Renji tilted his head downwards as he glanced up at the noble, waiting as their eyes met and the other slowly set down his brush.

A soft sigh escaped the raven haired mans' lips as he slowly began to close his eyes. It seemed as if he had no choice in the matter—because he knew, as much as Renji detested paperwork, he would most likely stay behind with his captain, doing it—than allow the noble to be alone on this day. Standing slowly, he placed his brush aside, opening his eyes into small slits as he walked around his desk. "Fine. Only this once, will I push things aside for a later date."

Grinning slightly, Renji watched as his captain approached and quickly opened the door for the other man. Waiting as the other walked out ahead of him, he murmured a soft 'Of course, captain' as he followed after the older man, shutting the office door behind them.

Byakuya made his way towards the third division, where the party was being held. He did not know why he was not instead, going home—rather than go to an event such as this (Parties really weren't his thing) but he brushed his thoughts aside and settled on a mere 'Rukia will be there' and closed his eyes.

Walking alongside his captain, Renji glanced up as they made their way to the other division. Spotting some of his friends, he lifted his hand to give a slight wave as Rangiku and them waved and hollered at him. Blinking, he watched Izuru move towards the door of the division, trying to get Renji's attention to follow him. Slightly confused, he glanced down at his captain who was also watching the other with an odd look. Meeting his captains eyes as the other looked up at him, he shrugged and pointed—waiting for the captains permission to run off with the other. "I'll be back in a bit, Taicho." Walking in the opposite direction, Renji's pace sped up a bit, so that he could see what the other wanted.

Watching Renji walk off, Byakuya made his way towards the party that was situated outside. Sitting down in one of the chairs, he glanced up as he watched the others play some game that was apparently popular in the human world—'truth or dare'. Trying to ignore the gratuitous yelling and the shouting of 'you have to do it! You chose dare!' the noble closed his eyes and sat back a bit more in his chair.

Looking towards his left at the division's entrance, he frowned— wondering what exactly, Renji was doing. Glancing up, he blinked as he spotted a bottle placed in front of him, on a nearby table. He watched as others poured themselves a glass and sipped from it—before running off to join the others. Not really in a mood for conversation—the noble reached forward to pour himself a glass—as an excuse that he was busy. Placing the cup at his lips, he wrinkled his nose at the odd scent that drifted from it, and eyed the bottle—reading something along the lines of 'brewers' and 'strong'. Was it some form of sake? Taking a sip, he blinked—his eyes dilating slightly as the strong alcohol entered his system. There was a very good reason why the noble did not drink sake…

-X-

"Is that all you needed, Izuru?" Renji placed the one box onto the desk as he glanced at his other blonde friend. Apparently, without a captain around—all the paperwork that was handed into the squad was done by its' lieutenant, instead of being distributed evenly throughout the squad. Shaking his head slightly, he wondered how the boy had coped all this time, up until now. So he didn't mind filling the boxes for the other at this time, knowing that it would help lighten his friends' load.

"H-Hai... Thank you, Renji."

Watching the blonde boy bow slightly, the red head waved a hand as he shook his head, smiling. "Don't worry about it. I know how paperwork takes up most of your time, this is the least I can do to lighten your load, right?" As Izuru nodded, Renji shoved a hand into tie at his waist as he walked over to the other. Draping an arm over the timid boy's shoulders, he guided him out of the office and into the hallway of the third division. Making their way towards the exit doors as he glanced down at the other man.

"I-I know, but still… Kuchiki-Taicho gives you enough work at your squad, doesn't he? That's why you had to stay so late… I don't want to have to ask you for favours all the time, Renji—even though I know I can count on you to help me." Mumbling softly, the man looked down as he fidgeted with his hands—his blonde fringe obscuring half of his face, and a bright blue eye.

Rolling his eyes, Renji let go of the other lieutenant, only to punch him lightly in the shoulder—letting out a soft chuckle as the boy stumbled slightly. "I don't care if you think it bothers me or not. Sure, I hate doing paperwork—but I'd rather help you out than see you do it all on your own." Watching as a light flush tinted the others' cheek, he listened as a soft, stuttered 'Okay' left the others' lips, Renji reached forward to grasp the door handle as he opened it slowly. "Besides, I—"

"Abaraaaai!"

"Oof!" Renji stumbled back a bit as he felt something ram into his chest. Looking up at Izuru who gave him a startled, wide-eyed expression—he looked down to see the person who had run into him as he stepped outside of the barracks and blinked when he realized who it was. "T-Taicho?" Watching the other, he felt arms wrap around his waist as the noble looked up at him. Something was obviously quite off about his captain. He would never do this—not in a million or more years. "What happened?"

Looking up, Renji watched as Rangiku's eyes laced with amusement and he felt the corner of his eye twitch. "Rangiku…." Sighing softly, he blinked as a pale finger poked his cheek and shook his head. Standing up straighter, he kept the noble held up slightly by his arms before pushing the noble lightly onto his feet. Walking over to Rangiku, he kept Byakuya at arm's length, watching him carefully as he made his way over to the group of people. "Why did ya give Taicho sake?" Eye twitching as he tried not to yell at the other, he folded his arms across his chest as he stared at her.

"Me? I didn't give him anything!" Pouting slightly, the female placed her hands onto her hips as she leaned forward. "Someone else put the bottle in front of him, and he took a sip. We didn't know he would react this way to alcohol!"

Blinking, it took Renji a moment to process what she said before tattooed eyebrows creased—why did he have a hard time believing this. "A sip? You're trying to convince me that Byakuya had _a _sip of booze because the bottle just happened to be lying around? Don't get me wrong—I've never seen taicho drunk, or drink for that matter—but I doubt that he would get drunk of a single sip of alcohol."

"Uh… Renji.."

Turning his head, Renji glanced over his shoulder to see a brunette standing beside him. Blinking for a moment, he raised an eyebrow. "What is it, Hisagi?"

"Erm… It's not really believable but... Kuchiki-Taicho really only had one sip of alcohol…"

Renji stared for a moment, looking at the other in disbelief. When he glanced upwards for confirmation, he was surprised and slightly nervous when he saw the others all nodding their head in agreement. Glancing back over at his captain who was now leaning against a tree, looking up into the branches he was about to let out a soft sigh in relief—seeing that he wasn't doing anything too stupid, only to hold his breath as he watched the noble flash step and jump at the same time, gripping onto a branch.

Groaning slightly, Renji felt his eye twitch as the busty blonde beside him started to giggle and his shoulders slumped as he began to walk forward. Making his way to the tree, he decided that he wasn't really in the mood for partying—and even if he was, he best get the noble home and in bed before anything else could happen. "Taicho!" Looking up into the tree, he watched as slate gray irises glanced down at him from where the noble sat on a tree branch. Giving the other a slightly nervous smile, he held onto the side of the tree as he inclined his head to look up further and spoke. "Get down from there, we don't want you to regret this in the morning."

Frowning slightly, the noble shook his head quickly as his lower lip stuck out in a pout. "I don't want to come down! I like my tree." Pursing his lips, he began to climb further up the tree as his legs kicked out from beneath him.

Blushing slightly, Renji face palmed before glancing up once more. "B-But Taicho! I can see up the pant legs of your Shihakushō from here!" Watching, Renji grinned slightly as the other stilled.

Quickly jumping down from the tree, Byakuya landed in front of the other with an irritated look on his face. "You could not!"

Chuckling softly, Renji reached forward and grabbed the noble's arm as he began to make his way out of the third division's barracks and out of the party—trying to get the noble out of sight from the shinigami's women's association. "Yes I could, Taicho. So if you don't want people seeing yer pretty coloured underwear, you might want to avoid climbing anymore trees for the night." Looking over at the noble, Renji couldn't help but give a soft smile as he watched a light pink color form across his captains' cheeks—another small chuckle escaping his lips as the older Shinigami looked away quickly when the red head spoke.

They walked in silence for the most part—which Renji was both surprised and slightly thankful for. However, as he felt a poke against his cheek, a tattooed eyebrow rose and he glanced over at the captain. "Can I help you, Taicho?"

Pursing his lips into a thin line, Byakuya continued to smooth his finger against the red head's cheek before walking a bit faster and turning to face the other. Walking backwards so that they could still keep their pace going, Byakuya reached forward with both of his hands as he began to squish Renji's cheeks together with his palms—his lips twitching into a slight smile as he watched the man's' lips form to what looked like a fishes' mouth.

Furrowing his brows, Renji tried not to huff as the other played with his cheeks. Glancing over the noble's shoulder, he was glad to see the Kuchiki manor enter his line of sight.

Pulling back a bit, Byakuya skipped slightly and made his way behind Renji, draping his arms around the man's' shoulders from behind. Reaching up, he moved his fingers softly through the others' thick red hair and blinked, his face lighting up. "You're hair… It's so... Fluffy…"

Rolling his eyes, Renji raised an eyebrow as he looked over his shoulder at the other and let out a small chuckle at the look on his captains face. "Yeah... You're drunk, taicho." Looking back ahead of himself, he placed a hand into the tie at his waist as he shook his head lightly and looked at the ground.

Huffing slightly, Byakuya walked around the other, stomping slightly as he folded his arms across his chest. As he stopped walking, he watched as the other came to a halt in front of him and leaned forward, pressing his face close to Renji's as he spoke. "I am not drunk, I am fabulous!"

When Renji stopped, he leaned back a bit as the others' face got closed and furrowed his brows. He couldn't hold back the blush however as it stained his cheeks at the man's' close proximity—but he did blink as the other spoke and stared at him. "You're…Wha— You know what, never mind." Shaking his head, Renji grasped the noble's hand as he walked up to the manor doors and reached forward. Instead of knocking, he figured because he was with the head of the family anyways—he could just try the door to see if it was unlocked. Hearing the click as he turned the handle, he let out a relieved sigh that he didn't have to explain the situation to anyone who came to the door—walking through and onto the threshold he entered the house as he shut the door behind him and the noble.

Heading up the stairs with the slightly drunken captain, Renji looked around the halls and frowned slightly. He couldn't quite remember where Byakuya's bedroom was—seeing as he was only in there once, but he figured it had to be the biggest door, right? Taking a left, he made his way down one of the long corridors before stopping at a white door and turning the handle to open it. A small smile graced the vice captain's face when he realized it was the right one and he pulled the noble in before shutting the door behind them. "Alright, go put some pyjama's on or whatever you wear when you sleep. I'll wait here until you get into bed."

Frowning slightly as he was dragged around, the noble let out a slight huff before glancing over at the red head. Blinking, a small smirk began to twitch the older man's lips as he pulled off his captain's haori and eyed the other from over his shoulder. "Alright, Abarai. But I will have you know…" Slowly undoing the tie at his waist, he closed his eyes. "I sleep naked." Adding emphasis he let go of his Shihakushō, stepping out of it as it fell to the floor.

Blinking, Renji's eyes widened slightly and his cheeks started to heat up as he glanced away. "A-Ah… Maybe I should go then, captain. You're drunk so.. It wouldn't be appropriate if I stayed and… Uh… Yeah." Clearing his throat, he rubbed the back of his neck as he shrugged, backing up against the door.

Raising an eyebrow, Byakuya stepped forward as he removed his shoes and socks, making his way towards the red head. Reaching up, he placed a gloved hand on the others' cheek and leaned up on his tip-toes, tilting his head to the side as he eyed the younger man slowly. "Appropriate, you say?" The curve at the edge of the noble's lips twitched up once more as he closed his eyes and leaned even closer. "Renji… It is alright if I insinuate it though, is it not?"

Swallowing, Renji glanced away slightly before looking back down at the noble—his back against the wall. "Ah... Well, it wouldn't be wrong if ya did. But yer drunk Taicho, so it's wrong at the moment." Shifting a bit, he looked down at the noble's face, watching him closely.

"And what if I told you that I am starting to sober up, hm?" Tilting his head, Byakuya brushed his lips against the others' as he parted them slowly. Pressing his mouth to the others', the raven haired man slid his hand up the man's clothed chest before gripping the material of Renji's Shihakushō.

Eyes widening as the other's lips brushed against his own, Renji went to speak, only to have a mouth pressed against his own. Blushing deeply, he closed his eyes and reached up, placing his hands onto the older man's shoulders as he pushed slightly. "T-Taicho," Stuttering as he created a bit of space between them, he glanced down at the noble's face as he spoke. "I really think I should go. Yer not going to be too happy in the morning, if we continue this."

Rolling his eyes slightly, Byakuya pulled back as he looked Renji in the eyes. "Allow me to decide that in the morning then." Taking a step back, he grasped the red head's hand and pulled him back quickly leaning him towards the bed. Ignoring any protest and sputtered words that left the others' mouth, he pushed the boy onto the bed before crawling in over top of him, placing his hands onto either side of the tattooed man's head, on the mattress.

Renji really didn't know what to do. His captain was drunk, he was being dragged into something that could potentionally end badly and he could tell the other was persistent. So what were his options? A: Flash step the hell out of there and risk being tackled by a sexually frustrated and drunk noble, B: Wait it out in hopes the other would stop, or C: Wait it out only to find the noble was not about to stop anytime soon and maybe die in the morning by a horde of Sakura petals.

Looking down at the other, Byakuya watched as Renji contemplated something. Figuring that it could wait until later to ask what he was thinking—the alcohol running through his system urged his head forward in a dazed state as he pressed his lips to the red heads' once more. Straddling Renji's waist as he shifted, Byakuya smoothed his hands up the others' chest as he reached over the red head's shoulders. Grasping the man's hair tie, he ignored the muffled words against his lips as he pulled it free and sat back.

Letting out a breath as the other pulled away, Renji's cheeks continued to flush as he watched the noble. Feeling his hair around his shoulders as it was freed; he sat up slightly and reached up to remove his headband. A bit confused, he went to move—only to be stopped by powerful thighs of the noble that were straddling his waist. Swallowing, he looked up at the other with curiosity as well as a bit of hesitation.

Reaching up, Byakuya removed the kenseikan from his hair and slowly set it aside. Bringing up most of his hair—he held it up at the back of his head, before using the tie he had taken from Renji to pull his own hair back. Shaking his head to allow the loose strands on his forehead to fall free, he leaned forward and pushed Renji back into a laying down position as he spoke. "Do not worry, Renji. I will take full responsibility for this in the morning."

Watching the other, Renji blinked and slowly laid back as he was pushed. Confused, he furrowed his brows and looked up at the noble's face as he shifted once more—not really sure if he was trying to get free still, or get comfortable. "Take full responsibility for what, Taicho?" And that was when Renji was afraid he even asked. Watching as a soft—almost unnoticeable smirk twitched the noble above him's lips, he blushed once more and started to squirm beneath the other's gaze.

"I think you are fully aware of what I mean, Abarai-Fukutaicho…" Slowly, Byakuya leaned forward and pressed his lips to Renji's again. When he was met with a slight protest as Renji turned his head, he furrowed his brows before moving his own head to whisper against the red head's ear. "Unless you do not want this…"

"A-Ah.. That's not it, Taicho.." Renji looked away as the other spoke and reached up to rub the back of his neck. "As I said before, yer drunk. And even if you really did—er, somehow want this…. In the morning, you wouldn't admit that despite what we may end up doing." Coughing, he looked away awkwardly as he fidgeted.

Pulling back, a perfectly manicured eyebrow rose as the noble reached down. Tilting Renji's head to face him, he looked into the others' red-brown eyes as he spoke. "You do not know me as well as you think then, Renji…" Closing the distance once more, Byakuya made a resolve that, that was all the talking that would be done for the rest of the night. Kissing the other, he parted his lips against Renji's—this time with more awareness as he trailed his tongue along the others' lower lip.

Renji was about to protest once more, only to have lips pressed to his. Wondering whether he should groan, or give in—he felt the tongue smooth across his lower lip and he couldn't hide the gasp that escaped him as his lips parted. Sweat collecting at his forehead, Renji became nervous, despite the reassurance of the drunken noble. How was he supposed to know what was the truth, and what was a formed lie that was created by the alcohol flowing through the others' blood stream?

Well, all protests were gone now as Renji felt hands begin to slide down his chest—and grasp the tie at his waist. Something in his lower area stirred as his Shihakushō was thrown—literally—open, and hands ran up his now naked torso. Looking down through lidded eyes, he watched Byakuya as he moved, pulling off each fold of fabric that Renji was wearing—leaving him only in his underwear.

Glancing up at Renji, the noble through the Shihakushō to the side as he crawled back up the red head. Kissing him softly, he ran his hand through the others' thick, red hair—before trailing soft kisses down his chin, neck and shoulder area. Smoothing his hands down Renji's chest, he stopped to tweak a nipple before sliding his tongue down one of the tattoos—following the intricate lines with his mouth. He could almost feel the others' heartbeat with his tongue as he continued to run the wet muscle along the others' chest, and it caused the noble's cheeks to flush lightly as he pulled away—only to wrap his lips around a nipple. Sucking softly, he felt Renji's back arch and listened as a soft gasp was inhaled.

Panting, Renji couldn't help but look down at the other as he felt the mouth move along his chest. Since when did his drive to protest fade so far away that he allowed this to happen? Maybe it was that male primal instinct, but whatever it was—he didn't know whether he should thank it, or curse at it. Watching the noble as his mouth worked along his chest; it was almost like something Renji had imagined, although never experienced. Reaching down, he lightly ran his fingers through the ponytail Byakuya sported as a soft moan escaped him.

Looking up at Renji, Byakuya slowly began to bite down on the nipple as he dragged it with his teeth. Feeling the hand in his hair, and hearing the moan sent shivers down the noble's spine as he pulled away—giving the nipple one last flick of his tongue, before moving onto the other one. Reaching down, Byakuya slid the palms of his gloved hands along the others' thighs slowly, moving them up and in between the red head's legs as he lifted his own lower-half and got onto his knees. Pulling back so that he was sitting up, he cupped the other in one of his palms and gave a gentle squeeze—waiting for the other's reaction.

Renji's eyes closed as he felt the hands move. Moaning—he looked up at the other as he was grasped and felt his face heat up once more. Watching Byakuya carefully, he glanced down to see the bulge that had already formed beneath the others' silk briefs—and felt himself twitch in response. "T-Taicho…"

Smiling slightly, Byakuya looked down as the other spoke, and gently hooked his fingers into the waistband of the others' underwear. Slowly, he began to slide them down—watching as the others' erection sprang free. Blushing slightly, he looked up at Renji's face for a moment—before quickly glancing back down. Shifting, the noble spoke softly as he lifted a hand and pointed towards the dresser that was beside the red head. "Would you hand me the lotion?"

Blinking, Renji could have swore his face was the same color of his hair right now. "H-Hai…" Looking to his left, he reached up and grasped a thin bottle that read 'sakura scented' on it and blushed, holding it out for the other. He wasn't sure what was going to happen—with him being on bottom or not; but he trusted the other to be careful, even if he was drunk. Or… At least—he was thankful the other knew enough to get some lotion while drunk, let alone be gentle.

Taking the item from the other, Byakuya glanced up to see the others' beat-red face and let out a soft, almost inaudible chuckle. Taking off the cap, he glanced down at Renji's member before getting an idea. Removing his own underwear—he squeezed some of the liquid substance in his hand as he reached up with his left hand and smoothed it along three fingers of his right hand. Shifting, he lay down in between the others' legs—urging Renji to spread them further as he pushed at the inside of the others' thighs. Upon getting comfortable, Byakuya looked up to see the others' face in a relaxed state, not really looking at him. Letting out a soft breath, he reached back with his right hand and up with his left as he got down to work. Placing his right index finger at his own entrance, he spread his legs as he slipped a digit in. Closing his lips tightly as he muffled his own sounds, he began to stroke Renji's member with his left hand.

As his thighs were spread further apart, Renji waited. He waited to feel something probe at his entrance—before feeling the uneasiness of it being shoved in. However, when all he felt was a hand—his eyes slipped closed as he was touched and he let out a soft breath as his shoulder's relaxed. Not knowing for certain how the noble was going to approach this, he was glad he got to relax for a bit before anything else were to happen.

Closing his eyes, Byakuya continued to move his hand up and down the others' length as he moved the finger inside of himself. Leaning forward, he opened his eyes into small slits as he watched the other—wanting to make sure the man was too distracted to see what embarrassing things the noble was doing. Parting his lips, he tilted Renji's erection down with his hand as he wrapped his lips around the head and sucked softly. Hearing a loud moan, he closed his eyes and slipped a second finger into himself as he began to rock his hips—rubbing his own hard cock against the bed sheets.

Feeling the noble's mouth against his cock was almost sinful. Renji couldn't even muster up, or form the energy to open his eyes anymore, let alone to lift a finger. Spreading his legs further, he pushed his ups up, if only slightly—trying to urge the noble to take more of himself into the others' mouth.

Blush deepening; Byakuya opened his mouth further—allowing the other to slip more into his mouth. Moving his head down along the others length, he sucked softly as his hips rotated in a circular motion against the mattress. Sliding a third finger along his own entrance, he searched for an open space before shoving it in—moaning around the others' length as he did so. Moving his fingers against his prostate that he had found whilst slipping the third finger inside of himself, he began to scissor his fingers to stretch himself, before removing his fingers once he was prepared. Sliding his mouth off of the others' erection, he watched the other as he reached for the bottle once more and squirted a bit more lotion onto his palm.

Looking up as the other pulled away, Renji watched as his chest rose and fell rapidly as the other sat up. A bit confused—Renji wondered why the other had to coat his fingers once more, when he hadn't even used the small amount of lotion that was on them before, yet. Watching carefully, he stared up at the noble—meeting the raven haired captain's eyes as he swallowed.

As Renji's eyes met his, Byakuya felt his cheeks begin to heat up once more as he looked away. Placing the bottle on the side of the bed, he rubbed his hands together, coating them with the lubricant as he reached down. Running his hand along Renji's length, he looked up at the others' face and watched the man's' reaction. Once he was done, he shifted up and straddled Renji's hips, raising his hips as he reached behind him for Renji's erection.

Byakuya wasn't doing—what Renji thought he was doing… Was he? "Taicho…" Renji spoke as he swallowed once more and shifted beneath the other. Blushing as his member was grasped; he looked down at the noble's erection before snapping his eyes back up to the others' face. Ever so slowly, he could feel the head of his penis being pressed against the others' puckered entrance and it caused him to shift once more in anticipation as he reached forward. Placing his hands on the noble's hips to steady him, he watched Byakuya's face for any signs of discomfort as he watched the man sink down on him.

Taking the other in, inch by inch—Byakuya held his breath. Feeling the hands on his hips was a slight comfort for him and he closed his eyes as he felt the man enter him. Groaning softly, sweat began to roll down the side of his temple and he let go of the other's cock so he could sink down to the base. Once the other was fully sheathed inside of him, he let out a shaky breath and reached forward, placing his hands onto the red head's shoulders as he looked down at the younger man's face.

Looking up at Byakuya as he panted, Renji tried not to move his hips as he felt the tightness of Byakuya's heat engulf his sensitive flesh. Smoothing his hands over the soft expansion of Byakuya's porcelain-like skin, Renji slid his hands up the others sides slowly, before wrapping his arms around the noble's back. Waiting for the other to relax, or give him the signal to do anything, Renji closed his eyes as he swallowed and opened his mouth so that he could breathe with more ease.

Shaking slightly, Byakuya glanced down at the other and watched as Renji's eyes slipped closed. Looking down at the arms as they extended and wrapped around his waist—Byakuya closed his eyes slowly before opening them and gently raising his hips. "Renji." Was the only word to escape his mouth as he thrust himself down on the others' lap—letting out a low moan in sync with the other as they moved together.

Moaning as Byakuya moved on top of him, Renji's eyes opened once more as his arms tighten around the raven haired man's waist. Blushing deeply, he watched as Byakuya continued to move, slow at first—before picking up the pace. Rocking his hips, Renji tentatively thrust upwards to meet the other and watched as the noble's head tilted back as a sharp gasp escaped the male. Encouraged by the noise that emitted from the other, Renji did it again—before creating a stop and go patter with the noble as they moved in a perfect harmony. Looking down, he watched as the others hips rose off of his manhood and moaned at the sight of himself being lost inside of the others' behind.

Thrusting harder, Byakuya angled himself, making his hips move more erratically as his pace quickened. Watching the others' face as pleasure twisted Renji's features, his hands gripped the others' shoulders a bit tighter as he spread his legs. Sitting back on Renji's cock, he grind his hips once before pulling off almost completely—before sliding himself down the others' length once more. Shaking his head so that the hair falling over his eyes would flip over and out of his line of sight, he moaned softly and leaned forward.

Pressing his lips to Byakuya's as the head was within his reach, he muffled a moan against soft lips and closed his eyes—thrusting upwards as hard as he could into the noble as his balls began to tighten; his release drawing near. Removing his hands from around the man's waist, he lifted them and caressed the noble's face in between his palms, holding his captain there so that he could make the kiss last longer.

"R-Renji.." Byakuya stuttered and pulled back slightly, his face still in the others' hold as a soft whimper escaped him. Looking down at the red head with flushed cheeks, he moved his hands down the others' chest before reaching in between his legs to grasp his own hardened length—stroking himself with each and every thrust as he spoke. "I-I am going to cum…"

"M-Me too…" Reaching down to help the other, Renji pressed his fingertip against the head of Byakuya's penis, before wrapping his hand around the length and stroking it. As their hands moved together along Byakuya's member, he leaned back and gave one final moan before whispering the noble's name as he came—groaning loudly.

As if feeling the hand on his sensitive organ wasn't enough, the heat that shot through him as Renji filled him caused the noble to moan as he leaned forward and he removed his hand from his penis as he placed both hands onto the mattress for support. Thrusting a few more times as he felt his body become a bit more heavy as pleasure raked through him—he came with a soft sounding moan—his eyes closing as he rested his head on the crook of Renji's shoulder, his own seed coating the man beneath him's chest.

Panting, Renji opened his eyes to look at the noble as he felt the head come to rest on his shoulder. Remaining still for a bit, he reached up slowly to place his hand in the other's hair—stroking the raven strands with a sweaty palm as he caught his breath. As he felt the others' breathing begin to even out, he reached down and shifted the man on top of him before pulling his now soft penis out of the other and letting out a soft breath. "Byakuya…"

Shifting to help the other, Byakuya remained in place—even as he heard his name spoken aloud. Blushing lightly, he shifted his head to glance at the other, meeting Renji's eyes before allowing his grey irises to slip close—the alcohol finally draining from his system as drowsiness overtook him.

Watching the noble as he drifted off, a small smile began to twitch the red heads lips as he leaned over. Kissing the man's' cheek, he shook his head as a soft chuckle escaped him and he closed his eyes. He supposed, after all that—he should be running to get out of there, but he knew that he owed it to the noble to stay the entire night. Besides... Even if he was going to get in trouble (or killed) for some reason, he felt like nothing bad would happen in the morning… And he was comfortable in the noble's arms at the moment, so that was all that mattered, right?

-X-

The first thing that Kuchiki Byakuya felt when he woke up, was a throbbing in his head—followed not too shortly after by a throbbing in his backside as he shifted on the bed. Groaning, grey irises slitted open as he glanced up from where he lay—half on top of his vice captain and half on top of the bed. Furrowing his brows, Byakuya felt his cheeks turn pink as he sat up—only for his eyes to widen as he glanced down at the slightly dried, white substance that was smudged across Renji's—and now his, chest.

Shifting, a soft yawn escaped the red head's lips as he felt the bed move beneath him. Slowly opening his eyes, he reached up to rub the morning crust out of them as he began to sit up. Blinking as he spotted the awake noble, he blushed lightly and shifted a bit as he sat up fully—making the other sit up more with him. "Ah... Good morning, Taicho…"

"Good morning…" Byakuya half mumbled, half spoke. Pulling the blanket over his crotch area as he shifted back on the bed, he reached up and winced as he placed his palm to his forehead. Feeling a pain there, he attempted to wrack his brain for what could possibly of happened the previous night—other than the obvious, he came up with a hazed blur of alcohol… trees and…. Byakuya groaned.

Watching the other as the backlash of the hangover kicked in, a soft chuckle escaped the red head as he stood—earning him a slight glare. Raising his hands in defence, he waved them slightly as he shrugged, grinning at the other. "Don't glare at me. Yer the idiot who drunk and molested your lieutenant, Taicho. No offense."

Wrinkling his nose, Byakuya's eyes narrowed and he slowly folded his arms from where he sat on the bed. "I am no idiot, Abarai."

Shaking his head, Renji stepped forward as he leaned over the bed. Watching the other blink in confusion, he smiled when the others' cheeks turned pink and he leaned closer to kiss the noble's cheek. "Of course not, captain." Remembering something the man had said when they were making their way to the manor earlier, he smirked as he made his way to the bathroom to shower. "Yer simply 'fabulous'." With that, he chuckled softly and shut the door behind him.

Blinking, Byakuya blushed and stared after the other. Now very confused, and slightly annoyed as to why the other seemed so carefree in a situation like this, he muttered softly under his breath before hanging his head into his hands. Letting out a breath, he decided to figure out what had happened by asking the other later—hoping that it wasn't as embarrassing as it now seemed… And a side note, that went through the noble's mind before he got up to actually join his lieutenant in the shower. Why on earth was he considering doing it again?


End file.
